Submachine: Future Loop Foundation
Submachine Future Loop Foundation (abreviado SubFLF) es un spin-off de la serie Submachine. Fue hecho para la web de una banda musical (la Future Loop Foundation), y al completar el juego se puede acceder a una sección secreta de la web. Este es probablemente el más extraño de los juegos, ya que no tiene relación específica con ningún otro, y tiene varias imágenes y música de la vida real. El juego presenta un total de 30 habitaciones (12 en la primera área and 20 en la segunda). Desarrollo Después de una corta introducción (con la cita "All memories are lost in time like tears in rain", "Todas las memorias se pierden en el tiempo como lágrimas en la lluvia", esta cita pertenece al monologo "Lagrimas en la lluvia" de la pelicula de ciencia ficcion Blade Runner) el juego empieza y el jugador (Paciente 3218) se encuentra encerrado en una celda de aislamiento con las paredes acolchadas. Lo único que hay en la habitación es un viejo grabador de cintas. Fuera, al lado de la celda hay unas ruinas misteriosas y en una pared se pueden encontrar runas también vistas en Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. Usando un viejo proyector de diapositivas el jugador puede transportarse entre dos áreas diferentes. En la segunda, el jugador puede encontrar unas pocas cajas de discos tituladas "Memories of a Fading Room" y "Future Loop Foundation Scratch & Sniff L.P." y escuchar una canción de guitarra que suena en un par de auriculares. Hay también varias fotografías reales para encontrar. Parece como si el jugador hubiera sufrido una pérdida severa de memoria (aunque no se explica cómo ni por qué), pero parece recuperarla parcialmente al final del juego: en la secuencia final, aparece el texto: "It's all coming back now, I almost remember my name, I know where I must go now, to find the root of all this", dando una pista sobre el juego posterior, Submachine 5: The Root. Hay teorías sobre si el jugador en este juego podría ser Murtaugh, al que han encerrado por locura. Lista de áreas Habitación Acolchada y alrededores Esta zona consiste en una celda de aislamiento como las que se usan para encerrar a algunos pacientes con enfermedades mentales severas. Está completamente acolchada. En el exterior se pueden ver varias habitaciones de aspecto abandonado, así como una zona que hace pensar que el juego está situado en una parte de una prisión. Hay un proyector que se puede usar para llegar a las Memorias del jugador. Las Memorias Esta zona es donde el jugador llega después de visualizar las diapositivas del proyector, y está dedicada a la banda Future Loop Foundation, con imágenes reales de su vida y de sus discos. A través del cuadro con el dibujo de un proyector se puede volver a la primera zona del juego. Resolviendo varios puzzles, el jugador puede finalmente ver una película y al parecer logra recuperar su memoria. Véase también *Solución de Submachine FLF *Las Memorias *Habitación Acolchada *Runas de Submachine *Puzzle musical Enlaces externos * Submachine: Future Loop Foundation en:Submachine: Future Loop Foundation it:Submachine: Future Loop Foundation ru:Submachine: Future Loop Foundation Categoría:Serie Submachine